


Anger comes in red

by Keikaashi



Category: Inktale - Fandom, Sciencetale, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), Underverse - Fandom, underswap
Genre: Angst, Like, M/M, Multi, This was me self projecting, Underfell, Underlust, and i really love blue, hes good, i guess ??, im a fell sans kinnie, most of my stories are do i have to keep saying that?, science sans x classic sans, so i mean, swap sans blue, thats mentioned, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keikaashi/pseuds/Keikaashi
Summary: Idk how to summarize this but ! This is basically just me being a kinnie and writing out a memory i had about some stuff. Hope you enjoy !
Relationships: CherryBerry, Kustard, Sans/Sans (Undertale), whats sci and classic’s shipname?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Anger comes in red

Red scratched at his skull, flinching at the sound the bone made. He had a sinking feeling in his gut, a feeling that ate at his stomach. He needed to talk to Classic, something told him he needed too. Lately, Classic has been spending a strange amount of time with Sci, giving Red weird feelings in his soul. He never trusted Sci, even before he tried to experiment on the edgier one. But Classic seemed so fond of the younger scientist Red could never say anything. He was going to say something now.  
  
Red teleported in front of Classic’s house, his hands getting clammy. Red sweat trailed down his neck bones as he knocked, he hated doing shit like this. Shifting his weight between his feet, the door swung open.  
  
”Oh hey Fell. What’s up?” Classic said tiredly, probably just waking up from a nap. Red’s soul tug in his chest, he really didn’t wanna do this.  
  
”Hey,, Classic. Can we talk?” Fell asked, rubbing his arm slightly. The shorter of the two blinked before grinning lazily and motioning inside.  
  
”Sure man, come on in.”  
  
Red stepped in, immediately going over to sink into the couch, trying to ease his growing anxiety. He played with his coat strings a bit, trying to play out what he would say to start this whole thing. In retrospect, it really was just accusations and Red didn’t have to do this per say, but if he didn’t address it soon, he’ll continue to suffer. Boss would beat his ass if he came home with nothing accomplished.  
  
Classic sat beside him, turning to face him. “So, whatcha wanna talk about?”  
  
Red gulped, refusing to look at him. “I’ve,,uuuh,, started noticing how you’ve preferred to spend time with Sci instead of me and it makes me feel really bad,,” He started, not noticing the dark look flash over Classic’s face.  
  
Classic reached over, grabbing Red’s hands, startling him. “Sci’s my friend, Fell. You don’t gotta worry so much, man.”  
  
Red flushed brightly, his mouth going dry. “I-I know! I know,, it just feels like you’re,,,cheating?” The words fell out his mouth before he could think and Classic immediately let go of his hands. He leaned back, away from Red, and stared.  
  
”You think i’m cheating?”  
  
”I mean,, yeah? It sure seems like it. Unless you aren’t then shit, man, sor-“  
  
”I am.”  
  
Red went dead silent, his mouth open slightly as if he was planning on saying something. His eyes slowly squinted and his left eye started flashing a bright red. “What?”  
  
Classic leaned back against the couch arm, crossing his arms and looking away. “I am. I did cheat. Whenever you were busy, i was with Sci.”  
  
Red clenched his fists, leaning back too. “All this time, you and Sci were-“  
  
Classic looked at him, hard. “Don’t misunderstand, Fell.” He sat up, leaning close to Red. “Not this entire time. It just happened recently. He made a move during one of the times we hung out and we got carried away. I wasn’t doing this our whole relationship.” 

  
Red groaned, pushing him away slightly. “What a big fucking difference, Sans. You still went behind my back. Doesn’t Sci have a boyfriend too? What the fuck were you thinking?”  
  
Classic huffed, pushing Red back too. “It isn’t my fault you always wanted alone time for your awful fucking mental state. I needed someone who actually lostened every once and a while.”  
  
Red froze, his magic turning brighter. “Who actually listened? Bitch, i did listen! What the fuck was I suppose to do? Be here for you 24 fucking 7 and ignore my actual life? I got shit to do, Sans!” He stood up, pacing the room. “I got an AU to keep running! I ain’t your damn therapist.”  
  
Classic watched him pace, leaning against the couch. “I know.” 

  
Red huffed at that and stopped in the middle of the room. “Maybe you should have talked to me instead of going off with that little science freak.”  
  
”Hey, he isn’t a science freak!”  
  
Red spun around on his heel, staring at Classic. “Oh so you’re defending him now, huh?”  
  
”He’s still my friend, Fell. I know you’re upset but don’t talk shit about him like that.”  
  
Red jabbed a finger into Classic’s chest. “I’ll do what i fucking want. You fucked up, i’m not going to let you tell me what to do.”  
  
Classic gripped his wrist. “Have some fucking manners Red, for once.”  
  
”For once?!” Red pulled away, throwing his arms up. “For once, he says!”  
  
”Red-“  
  
Red gripped Classic by the hem of his shirt. “I wasn’t raised in a fucking barn, Classic. Don’t tell me to have manners.”  
  
”Fell let go.”  
  
”You think i’m some nut job, huh? You went off with him because you couldn’t fix me, huh?”  
  
”Red, let go of me.”  
  
”Well guess what, Sans? I ain’t broken! You can’t just fix me!”  
  
Classic struggled. “I get it, Fell. Now let go.”  
  
Red let go, turning to pace again. ”This is bullshit.”  
  
”I fucked up, i know. But i can-“  
  
”No.”  
  
Classic groaned, rubbing his temples. “Let’s break up.”  
  
Red stared at him, his eyes glossy. “Huh?”  
  
”Let’s break up. I don’t want to deal with this anymore.” Classic stood, going around the couch to grab his sweater. “This is the third outburst you’ve had already. I get it, Fell, you’re struggling. But so am i. So let’s break up.”  
  
Red watched him, his mouth tightly closed.  
  
classic looked over at him before sighing. “Can you go? I have to go see Sci.”  
  
That hit Red like a pile of bricks and he errupted into red magic. “You little bitch..” He clenched his teeth and turned towards the door but didn’t move.  
  
”I’ve planned this for a while.” Classic said, watching Red slam open his door and stomp out.  
  
”You can keep the jacket! I don’t want it!” Classic called after him, closing his door again. 

  
Red gripped onto his jacket, red tears growing and spilling down his face. He hissed, not wanting to go home like this. 

  
He walked and walked, teleporting here and there. He had no idea where he was when he bumped into the smaller, purple version of him. He had no idea where he was when that version pulled him into a nearby inn. He lost all sense of location when the only thing he could see was purple.  
  
Weeks later, Ink found him sulking in his home. Flushed red with anger and doubt, shaking with anxiety and paranoia.  
  
”Red! Fell, buddy! How ya doing?” Ink said, patting him on the shoulder.  
  
”Awful.”  
  
Ink pouted. “Mm, how unfortunate. Anyway! I saw what happened a few weeks back and wow, Lust huh? Wild.”  
  
Red groaned.  
  
”But! I got someone i think you’ll like, so come with me for a sec, yeah?” Ink offered.  
  
Red huffed, standing. “Okay.”  
  
Ink grinned and took Red by the wrist, teleporting him to some other AU. Red blinked, watching everything move so freely, everyone looking so happy.  
  
Ink called over a small skeleton bouncing with energy and Red felt his soul leap in his chest. _Aw fuck.  
  
_ “Red, this is Underswap! This little guy here is Swap Sans.” Ink motioned.  
  
”Just Blue is fine!”

Something flashed on Ink’s face but Red ignored it.  
  
”This is Fell Sans. Or Red!”  
  
Red waved. “H-Hiya,,”  
  
Blue took his hands and shook them excitedly. “Hi there! Welcome to Underswap! I hope we can become great friends!”  
  
Red’s face erupted into a blush and his soul soured in his chest. _Ah shit, here we go again._


End file.
